A Wonderful Tale
by vampire1031
Summary: The March hare is dead but his son Junior hare is alive and well, how will he get justice for the death of his father at the hands of the queen of spades and clubs? OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting for the first time

It's just another regular day in wonderland except for the fact that today is the day when the March Hare is beheaded for treason, he is found guilty for aiding Alice in wonderland when the red queen was in rule, but now her cousin's the queen of clubs and the queen of spades. Everyone of wonderland is gathered at the castle to witness the beheading of the March Hare. In the stands stand two of his most faithful friends, the madd hatter and the doorbell mouse.

"Oh no hatter I cannot believe this is actually happening our old friend is actually going to die" the doorbell mouse cries into her hands.

The hatter just stares at the site of his friend kneeling in front of the two queens and he replies in a calm voice "I know it is a terrible tragedy but he knew what he was doing and the risks of doing it, in fact it should be me down there but he out of pure love and selflessness decided to take my place, but his final words was to take care of his son Junior Hare" A tear makes itself known as it crawls down his cheek.

As the March Hare kneels in front of the two queens he looks at them a look of disgust but pride.

"Do you have any last words March Hare before your untimely demise?" the queen of spades says

"Yes I do, you two aren't going to be ruling this castle for very much longer because my death will not go unnoticed my for you see my son is far more madder than I am" the March Hare says as he begins to laugh as the guard brings down the weapon cutting off his head as it rolls to the feet of the two queens.

"Now we just have to find his son" the queen of spades says as she picks up the hare's head and laughs.

Off in the distance out of the castle walls deep in the forests of wonderland Junior hare is can be seen standing by a river skipping rocks, his throws express how upset and angry he was at the loss of his only family member the only one who cared for him, tears streaming down his face as images of his dad carrying him on his shoulders and sharing laughs, and when his dad first introduced him to the madd hatter and the doorbell mouse, all those memories were forever burned inside his head. But not far from him something caught his attention a much smaller hare, seems like he is looking for something or someone, so Junior Hare hops over to him and asks him what he is doing

"I… I am sorry sir I was just looking for something to eat, you see the queen of spades took my mama and papa away but I hid underneath the ground and when they left I fled from my home" the little hare says as his ears fold back.

"It's alright little one, come with me and let's get you something to eat" Junior Hare says taking the little one's hand in his as he led them through the woods where the mad tea party table was placed. Already there was the doorbell mouse and the madd hatter setting plates and tea cups on the table.

"So who is your little friend Junior" the doorbell mouse asks running towards the two hares.

"I don't think he has a name but I am most certain that we will find a name that suits him perfectly" Junior says.

"Ok but what are we going to do about those two bloody queens, and how will we avenge your father, how will justice be served to those two damned women" the hatter asks slamming his fists onto the table, Junior on the other hand whispers the word to himself before looking at the small hare beside him.

"That will be your name, from this day forth your name will be Justice Hare" Junior says as he wraps his arms around the little hare who is sobbing softly into his fur, as the doorbell mouse and hatter both come from around the table and embrace the two hares in this loving moment.

Nightfall has came somewhat quickly as Junior hare is sleeping near a fallen tree, but Junior's keen sense of hearing woke him from his sleep as he looked through the dark alert and scanning.

"Who's there? Show yourself" Junior shouts into the dark as a young voice replies.

"It's just me Junior, Justice….Can…Can I sleep with you tonight, this is the first night since I ever slept alone without a family nearby" Justice asks tears forming in his eyes.

"Sure little one" as Justice lays next to Junior and gets nice and close to him snuggling up next to the much older hare and quickly falls asleep.

"Do not worry little one, you will never be alone, nor will any harm come to you…not while I live" Junior whispers as he kisses the forehead of the smaller one and tosses his arm over his body and brings him close protecting him from what lurks in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He is MY son

The next day when Junior and Justice woke up from sleeping they noticed that the Madd Hatter and the doorbell mouse is missing and that all the tea party equipment and even the table has been destroyed and cracked. In the middle of the table on a single tea plate is a note.

"We have captured your two friends, who will be held for trial in two days they will be found guilty, and they will lose their heads, unless you hand over the little hare" Junior reads aloud as he looks at Justice who has a look of sheer fear in his eyes. Junior sees the fear and is quick to embrace him pulling him close to him.

"Remember little one I said no harm will come to you as long as I breath" Junior says.

In a nearby dungeon within the stone walls of the castle the hatter sits in solitude as he just stares at his hat, thoughts of his old dear friend one who he had so many unbirthdays as well as madd tea parties with his now gone and his last wish to watch out for his son.

"I'm sorry my dear friend, I wasn't able to keep your son safe, But I have bought him some time to escape" another tear falls from his eye.

"Why hatter, where did all your madness go?" a voice says somewhere within his cell.

"Why Cheshire you know I am still mad as always, but without my friend I guess it just isn't worth being mad anymore"

"Why that is nonsense, you have his son and if you haven't been able to figure out his son is far more mad than his father was" the Cheshire says as his head is floating around the cell.

"But what if the guards find him and Justice, what would happen to them?" the mouse asks

"Oh pish posh don't worry about that so much while you guys were getting yourselves caught I was out asking some old friends of Alice to help our little friends" The Cheshire says his grin bigger than ever.

Outside of the castle Junior and Justice are wandering around the forest trying to find something to eat. Just then the bandersnatch comes walking up to them and tied to his back a tray of tarts.

"These are for you" the bandersnatch says as he lays on his stomach allowing the two hares to eat the tarts.

"how did you get them sir" Justice asks licking his fingers hungrily

"ha well I told the baker that if he wanted to see another day he would take a dozen tarts from the queens stash and hand them over, he did willingly" the bandersnatch says a chuckle escaping his maw.

"Well if I may ask why are you here?" Junior asks wiping his paw on his shirt.

"Didn't you hear? The Cheshire cat went around and request some assistance from old friends of Alice, in fact I think a few more people will be arriving soon" the bandersnatch says as all three of them look off to the side to see the dodo, the tweedle twins and the caterpillar coming along.

"What is all this? What is going on?" Junior asks clearly unaware of what the Cheshire did.

"Weee….were requesteddd…..to help a youuuuu tooo freeee the hatterrr…..n mouse" the caterpillar says blowing out colorful smoke from his mouth.

"good thing too because here comes the queens soldiers" tweedledum says pointing his stubby finger near the castle gate.

"Should we run?" Justice asks

"No we are more than a match for some cards" The bandersnatch says but Junior whispers something into his ear, "As you wish I will protect the little one"

Just then a small battle broke out as the dodo keeps hitting the cards on the helmet with its beak dazing them long enough for the tweedle twins to bulldoze them over by rolling.

"Yeah no one is a match for the superior power of the twins" Tweedledum says raising his wooden sword in the air.

The bandersnatch is easily knocking the cards away with its heavy paws and roar. Several cards though are closing in on Junior and Justice as Junior puts his arm out and pushes Justice behind him.

"stay behind me little one" Junior says as he begins to jump and spin kick the cards in the face, he is holding off the cards the best he can until he hears a scream from behind him. It's one of the cards who snuck around and captured Justice.

"Now now we are going to take this little hare and take him to our queens where he will be on trial and executed" but just then the card drops and his body falls in three pieces

"See I told you I would keep him safe" the bandersnatch says chuckling

One of the other cards struggles to his feet as he stares at Junior who just steps in front of Justice.

"Why….why are you protecting him?" the 8 of clubs asked.

"Because that is what a father is supposed to do for his son, a father is supposed to be kind, caring and protective of their child, and the child behind me is MY SON" Junior says not backing down from the card who gathers the remaining soldiers and retreats.

Justice is shocked at what he just heard, so he looks up at Junior and tears swell up in his eyes.

"D…did you mean that Junior? Did you mean that when you said that I am your son now?"

"Yes little one I did mean that from this day on you will be my son until we can free your real parents"

Justice not holding back the tears anymore just throws himself at the older hare crying tears of joy as the words Papa escape his quivering lips, the older hare just embraces the younger one as their allies look in awe.


End file.
